Oblivion Town
Oblivion Town Day.png|Day Oblivion Town Night.png|Night Oblivion Town is a very creepy city located in The Insurmountable's oblivion timeline. It is considered the hub of all evil things and is one of the most dangerous places to be in. Description Origin Oblivion Town took the place of NYC in The Insurmountable's oblivion timeline, but his was considered the most unstable timeline of all. When he died, the oblivion timeline didn't die away with him and thus turned into an unexplored "dimension" that was rather easy to access. The Pact of Chronology bans the use of Oblivion Chronokinesis to enter someone else's oblivion timeline but never mentions about timelines that have been left behind. Due to this, many demonic beings come to Oblivion Town since the PoC doesn't mention about entering a dormant and considerably "safe" oblivion timeline. If someone from the real world dies, their oblivion timeline normally either dies with them or stops moving forward in its own time. Because Oblivion Town has been visited so many times by quite powerful beings, it has stabilized slightly to where it doesn't fall apart from too many beings entering it. Some beings stay behind and play eerie, flat music that carries out for miles and hurts all to hear. Physical Appearance Oblivion Town is very, very large. Much larger than NYC. It relates to a greek Labrynth because it seems to grow or make other paths entirely on its own, or loop around itself. Because of this, it is very hard for a non-demonic being to navigate through it without getting lost. The red mist at day isn't blood or lava, but simply the rust of the metal buildings that chip off and somehow keep moving in time as opposed to the rest of The Insurmountable's OT. At day, the tempurature is always at absolute zero. Demonic beings aren't affected by the cold but many others are. When someone gets lost in it, they are almost sure to never come out again without help. The many buildings that are scattered across Oblivion Town are usually empty, or housing beings or very, very creepy paintings. At nighttime, it gets very foggy and very dark. The temperature depends but is usually below zero. The city lights glow bloodred (yet aren't made of blood) and there is no moon or stars to light the sky. There are typically more beings in Oblivion Town at day than night because of the hostile, wild Oblivion animals that roam around it. Some of the most dangerous and rare creatures can be found in Oblivion Town as well. History books usually don't have anything on Oblivion Town unless they originate from an oblivion timeline, in which there is still very little information about it there. Darkness Orders The evil creatures there made their own pact called the Darkness Order I, which is sometimes considered the opposite of the PoC. This is a set of loose laws that prevent chaos from ensuing due to fights or dangerous arguments, otherwise Oblivion Town could be re-unstabilized and destroyed. When other problems came across with tiers forcing to fight to the death or sparring going wrong, the Darkness Order II was created that banned fights of Derika vs Derika, even if it was just sparring or friendly competition, and the use of Oblivion Chronokinesis in attempt to shut the Oblivion Town away from the world. Trivia *The name and concept was inspired by the creepypasta in Pokemon called Lavender Town, which had many odd and creepy aspects to it including a graveyard of dead Pokemon and eerie high-pitched music playing in the background Category:Natural Structures Category:RPG